Unexpected Love
by Nehamee
Summary: Two girls tortured by the Joker are found by the bat clan. They are now something else other than human all together. Can they develop the skills they need to become super heroes or will they crumble under the strain of love and change all together? Rated T for swearing from My Oc :D
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story I came up with. I know your all probaly thing, whats she doing starting a new story when she already has a bunch on the go. Well I have writers block with the others at the moment so I thought lets start this and see how it goes. Anyway I couldn't get print screen to work with Dc Universe Online but my character is one of my current heroes or looks like her anyway. And my Friend Maisie well I came up with that on the spot with her help**

**Name – Kate Nehamee**

**Superhero name Leopardess**

**Age – 18**

**Powers – Fire **

**Weapon – One handed e.g Axe or Katanna, Changes slightly over time aas she grows as a hero.**

**Costume – Black biker jacket with a red undershirt, Black trousers with black boots that have red fastenings on them. She wears sunglasses with a dark red lenses. Her belt is black with Red pouchs. She last wears short fingerless gloves that bring out her claws.**

**Looks – Shes a humanoid leapord with black spots and the rest of her fur is a very dark red with dark red hair that goes down her back and she has demonic wings that are bright red with black edging. **

**Personality – Kind and caring but she can go a bit crazy when her friends are threatened ad the people she considers family.**

**Movement type – Flight **

**Mentor – Batman.**

**Name - Maisie Novis**

**Superhero name - Spook**

**Age – 17**

**Powers – Invisabilty**

**Weapon – Brawling (Fists)**

**Costume – White Leotard with ankle boots with the outline of a ghost. She wears a long cap that covers the front of her. She also has elbow long white gloves. She has a white ribbon like belt.**

**Looks – Long brown hair with tan skin and chocolate eyes.**

**Personality – Kind and caring and hates it when innocant people get hurt by villans and will try to avoid it even it comes to her dying.**

**Movement type – Acrobatics**

**Mentor – WonderWoman**

**Warning this chapter will be shorter than the other ones I will write mainly because this is the first one and we need to build up to the point when I don't want to stop writing and also it hard to start a story with not knowwing how put things into word and figure out how to set things out.**

Pov Kate

Pain. That's all I knew right numbing that came wiith it went up my tannned and arm and down to my toes. I heard screaming and then relized.

It was coming from me. I heard a voice other my own and my captors. It was Maisie. She wwas here! No she couldn't be. Not my best friend I couldn't let her feel my pain. However sure enough I heard someone else screaming. Her.

Laughing. You know that laugh you sometimes hear? Not the one you make with your friends when your happy. The crazed evil laughter that comes from only the most psyco of villians. The Joker. He injects something else into me which starts me cursing in further pain.

"What did you do?" I hiss out. That's the big problem with me. Not knowing when to shut up or stop fighting back. Excusiating pain shot though my back and my skin suddenly started to itch. My face felt strange and like someone was pulling on it slightly. A scream shot through me. I heard Maisie shout my name in alarm. I opened one eye and saw the white face of joker and Maisies panacked face while two goons struggled to hold her back.

"Just gave you a little extra cutsie ahahaha." Joker laughed at my pain which scared me and saddened me a little. I was going to die from being a experment at only 18. More pain shot through me. I grunted at it and shut both eyes again.

"I'm sorry Mais…."

"Don't say that! Your stubbon and you wont give in. You hear me Kate!" I heard Maisie shout at me.

I open my eyes slightly and see a small knife by my right hand. Which was covered in fur with claws on the end. Oh geeze. What did he do to me? I don't want to know really. I move my hand slightly to the right and grab the hilt of the knife so that it fit lightly againt the pads I now have on the palm of my hand and finger tips. Luckly I stilll have a thumb I kneel up and look over to the Joker who was watching in curiosity, still giggling. I saw the goons and Maisie behind him who was silently sobbing.

I stood. My legs felt like pieces of jelly and I felt weight on my back. I looked over my shoulder and to my shock saw torn fabric and big demonic wings there and I could slightly see a long leopard like tail in the colour of dark red with spots. I still had my deep red hair though. Which fell over my wings covering the base of them. I turned my eyes back to the Joker. I looked down at my hand which held the knife.

"What are you going to do then? Join me and let your friend live or not join me and you both die."He took out a blade 2 x the size of mine and held it to her throat.

I froze in place. No I woouldn't join him. Maisie would not approve. But they'll kill her.

_Not if I don't let them. _I thought to my self. Something seemed to click in me when I answered him.

"No I wont join you. Go fuck your self before I do that." I reply sharply glaring at him in the eye. He looked shocked and then enraged. His crazed toxic green eyes galred into my very being. Maisie looked proud and the goonss looked terrorfied. I aimed the knife at him with my eyes which was weird for me.

Joker lifed the knife up to slice Maisies throat. I then threw the pocket kknife I held at him which hit him on the leg. He dropped his blade on the floor with a silent scream. I ran at him with sudden strengh running through my veins. I punched him in the face which threw him to ground. Just as I was about to kick him in the face I felt pain run threw my head and dropped to the ground. Just as I passed out I heard the windows above us smash and panicked voices.

I opened my eyes slightly to see a tanned face with a black mask thaat had blue outlineing it looking at me in concern. I gave him a pained stare and a exhale before just loosing sight of everything, Passing out.

I missed the panicked look he gave me and the frantic shouts.

**Heres for the first chapter. Review and Favourite your thoughts on how it went and any ideas for future refrence?**

**Catch ya later my fellow wolves :D**


	2. Talk with wonderwoman

**Here is the next chapter of my story. Sorry I took so long it's just that I'm starting my exams literally in 4 weeks… Yay. (Not) But since I was bored and technically this is English revision so anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy :D.  
Btw this story will be in Kate's Pov pretty much all the time so unless I say so it's her pov.**

When I started coming to, the first thing I noticed was the pounding pain in my head. I raised my hand to my head and immediately felt the fur and hair there which reminded me of the events before I was knocked out. The torture, experiments, stabbing the joker and the tanned male that had looked so concerned earlier…

I opened my eyes to find myself in a very clean room with white walls. I sat up and observed the room. It was filled with medical equipment and had long rows of beds. The one I was sitting in was comfy and had white sheets. I placed one hand on my aching head rubbing it slowly to sooth it. My other hand which could easily considered a paw laid on my lap. I stared at it for a few moments, retracting and uncovering my sharp claws for a few moments. I must have zoned out for a bit because someone walked in and spoke to me.

"Need something for your head?" I looked up from my paw and saw a muscled woman standing there watching me carefully. She wore a one piece that was gold, red and blue with some little silver stars with red and silver heeled boots and had a crown sitting on long black hair. Wonder Woman I thought to myself. Even though I didn't have much knowledge of the heroes that protect our world I did know her and a few others.

"If that's okay…" I said quietly, dipping my head. Even though I am known by people to be stubborn. I now look like a beast and a princess like her shouldn't have to look at me. However I carried on watching her through the corner of my eye.

"Its fine." She moved over to a set of drawers and took out a tub of painkillers and took one out of it. Then she moved over to a sink and filled a glass with some water.

"I heard you took on the Joker. Impressive." She looked over to me with a small smile. Why is she saying that? I lost.

"I still got knocked out though… They still hurt Maisie." I say. Out of the corner of my eyes I see WonderWoman frown. She walked over to me carrying the painkiller and glass of water and placed them on the bedside table next to my bed. She then sat herself on the soft mattress.

"Not many people manage to escape the Joker. Let alone stab him. You did well considering you're not used to your new body." I look up at her to see her smile at me which I returned. She picked up my glass and then gave it to me saying I need to take the medication to sooth my headache and she then left telling me to rest for a bit. I took the pills and an extra sip of the water before placing the glass carefully down and then laying myself on my side to slip into a deep calm sleep.

-

I heard snoring the next time I woke up. Upon waking up I saw Maisie calmly sleeping. I sat up and saw she was wearing completely different clothing. Instead of the ripped shirt and jeans she was wearing a white leotard and instead of the converses she was wearing some white boots that had a bit of a heel. To top it all off she had a white cloak on with a hood. I looked down at my clothes and saw I was wearing a pink night gown that made me automatically cringe inwardly.

I hated pink with a vengeance. No joke about it. Pink was satin in my opinion.

I moved the covers to the side and tried to get up. Keyword here is tried. My wings and tail off balanced me. Plus I wasn't used to having them at all. To put it simply I fell. Gracefully may I add?

The bang and my groans woke Maisie up and caused some of the other heroes to run inside.

"Kate your awake!" Maisie shouted happily… This child is way too happy for her own good.

"I noticed. Now help me up child." I groaned in pain. Whoever said falling over was a good thing is lying. Maisie grabbed my paw and pulled me up, when she did, she wacked me over the head.

"Ow what the hell?"

"Don't call me child! You're only a year older than me!" She said glaring at me as moved me over to the bed and made me sit down.

"A year is a year, still older than you." I smirked and then turned my attention to the heroes watching us in amusement. There was six of them in total.

The first was a black haired teen with the superman symbol on a black shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. He had intense blue eyes and a slightly tanned face. I remembered him from the news once. SuperKid? No. SuperTeen? No… Ahhhhh Superboy now I remember.

The second was a green female Martian with cropped short brunette hair and brown eyes. She had the same clothes as Martian Manhunter but with more feminine clothing.

The third was another green figure. Male this time. He was a green humanoid monkey with red and white shorts and a red and white shirt.

The forth was a man in a bat costume. Batman and he of course had a blank expression on his face but my new keen eye sight showed he was a bit amused by me and Maisie's banter.

The fifth was a teenage boy around Maisie's age. He had a black cap with a long sleeved red and black shirt with an R in a yellow circle. He had black pants with red padding on the sides on them. He had a yellow utility belt and black combat boots. His hair was all black with bangs hanging into his face.

Last and not least was someone very familiar. It was the person I saw before I passed out. He had the same face. But his suit was black with a blue bird on the front. He wore black combat boots and he had a black belt with his gear in. He must have noticed I recognised him because he gave me a small smile which I returned.

"So… This is Kate. My best friend." Maisie said. I gave a small wave. Okay I hate attention someone divert it from, Please I beg.

"Kate can I talk with you for a moment." Batman said walking into the room. "Alone."

Everyone apart from him gave me looks of pity as they exited the infirmary. Okay this was not what I meant by diverting the attention. Exact opposite actually. Batman looked at me for a moment in curiosity and then took the chair Maisie was sitting in and moved it so when he sat back down he was facing me.

**That is where I am going to stop it for now but I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next cchapter :D**


End file.
